


Stolen Memories

by UtauTori



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Brainwashing, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Kidnapping, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, probably ad more warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtauTori/pseuds/UtauTori
Summary: Edward Elric the fullmetal alchemist...or was he just Edward Rickel? a kid who got injured saving his younger sister?but then there was Alphonse, his younger brother bound in a suit of armor? no that doesn't make sense, empty suits of armor don't move on their own…no Edward was pretty sure he was an alchemist working in the military... but that doesn't sound right, an underage kid in the military? mom was right, the medicine gave him al kind of strange dreams. he was just Edward, a wheelchair bound kid with big dreams
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to my beta heartsns

Groggily Edward opened his eyes, he blinked a few times trying to focus and looking at his surroundings.

“you’re awake” a female voice broke through Edward’s stuffed ears.

Blinking again, Edward found someone standing not that far away from him.

“I was afraid I gave you to much, but it seems you can handle more than you look,” the voice said again.

“W…What?” Edward’s drugged up brain couldn’t make sense of what was happening.

“I need you to focus dear,” the woman kneeled in front of Edward and smiled a soft smile which didn’t quite reach her eyes.

Edward tried reaching for his head, it was then he noticed his Automail arm missing, and his other arm bound above his head. Shocked, he tried to scramble away, but his leg was gone too.

Suddenly Edward Elric was very much awake.

“calm down, I won’t hurt you,” the woman said standing up, dusting off her brown pants. And took a step back giving the blonde some space.

Now Edward was more awake and he noticed the woman more clearly. She wore a white blouse with ruffles on her chest. She had dark brown hair draped over her left shoulder much like his mom used to and green eyes.

Edward looked around, he was locked up in a Bathroom, in the shower cabin. His arm was tied above his head, close to the tap for the shower. The woman stood at the sink, and at his right was a toilet.

“I have something for you,” the woman said. And she handed him a sheet of paper. Edward just looked at it.

“oh, I’m sorry, where are my manners” the woman reached in her pocked and revealed a small knife. With one fast movement she cut the rope above Edwards head and just like that Edward was free.

Again, the woman handed him the paper. Edward gave the woman a defiant look in the eye and flexed his jaw.

The woman sighed, bit her bottom lip and smiled again. “my daughter can come in any moment, and I would like for you to cooperate.”

That got Edwards attention, was the daughter another victim? Or an accomplice?

Slowly he reached his hand and took the paper. He gave it a once over and looked at the woman, eyes wide and mouth open, no way. She can’t mean this right? Who is this woman? Where was he? What was happening?

_‘Calm down! THINK! I have to survive; how can I survive the longest?’_

Edward wet his lips and read the paper again, it was a script. A script telling him exactly what to say and what to do.

“I know you are a smart boy, so I know you can remember this. I also know you care about the people, and would do anything to help them. So, I know you’ll make the smart choice”

Edward nodded and dropped his head, _‘I’m sorry Al, but until I know more, I’m afraid I’m stuck here.’_

He handed the paper back; the woman clapped her hands and touched the paper. Edward watched in shock as the paper dissolved into nothing.

“oh, did I forgot to tell you, I’m an alchemist” the woman told him proudly, her smile unnatural

Just as Edward was about to react, the bathroom door opened. A young girl, not much older than Alphonse walked in, wearing a dark purple dress, long blonde hair in two braids and green eyes. “Mother, you told me to help Brother,” she said, her voice soft. She walked to her mother and gave her a hug.

“Oriana, yes I did. I was just telling him you would help him get dressed”

“okay, I’ll go and get his clothes then,” Oriana said as she gave Edward a small smile and disappeared.

Edward looked at the woman, hate radiating from his eyes. Immediately the woman stepped closer to Edward and slapped him in his face. The force of the slap throwing his head to the side. Edward didn’t move. He Hated this woman, he Hated how she indicated she was his mother. How **_DARE_** she. And the girl, was she kidnapped too?

“Brother? Ed? Are you alright?” Oriana asked, softly touching his hand. When had she come back? Edward hadn’t noticed. He must still be out of it.

Through his bangs, Edward looked at the woman, as she stood at the sink, arms crossed. he took a deep breath and managed a smile

“Yeah Oriana, I’m fine. Just tired.”

“We can fix that! I’ll get you dressed and after dinner I’ll help you to your room.” Oriana smiled and proceeded to help Edward get dressed in plain brown pants and a beige long sleeved shirt. She tucked the pantleg and the empty sleeve in. she then proceeded to help Edward up on his one leg, and supported him while walking out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

The hallway was dark, the walls and the floor were dark brown in color, no paintings or other decorations. Edward bit his jaw when he saw the wheelchair parked in front of him. But then he heard Oriana panting, obviously she wasn’t strong enough to keep Edward up. So, he allowed himself into the wheelchair and wheeled to the livingroom.

The Livingroom was as dark as the hallway, with two small windows with heavy closed curtains on Ed’s left, and A brown leather armchair which was falling apart between those windows. On the right of the chair was A couch with wooden armchairs and dirty white pillows. In front of the couch a small round coffee table and a flower print carpet. 

“I’ll go and reheat the stew,” Mother said she looked at Edward and pressed her lips together.

Edward bit his jaw. “that’s my favorite, thank you,” he said, refusing to call this woman “mom”.

The woman smiled “oh, I nearly forgot, it’s time for your medicine.” She reached into her pocket and revealed a bottle of pills. Edward tried to scramble away, but with one leg and one arm there was not much movement. The woman walked towards Edward, and grabbed his jaw. “open up” she said, she pinched with her fingers and Edward opened his jaw. Immediately she shoved a pill in his mouth and before Edward could spit it out, she placed her hand over his mouth and nose forcing his head backwards and massaging his throat.

Edward fought it; he really did. But the pill started to dissolve and eventually he lost the fight and swallowed it. Mother stepped back and smiled while Edward looked lost and utterly shocked.

“There is my good boy,” Mother said “Oriana would you wheel your brother next to the armchair and set the table, dinner will be ready soon.” Mother smiled at Oriana and nodded at Edward, then she disappeared through a door which Edward assumed was to the kitchen.

Oriana did as Mother asked, wheeling Edward next to the chair and made him comfortable with a blanket. “brother I know you hate your medicine, but you know you need them. I’m grateful you saved me that day, but my heart saddens every time you fight taking your medicine.”

Edward wanted to react, he wanted to talk, he wanted to ask the girl for help. But he was feeling drowsy and had a hard time concentrating at all. And suddenly he didn’t feel scared or anxious, he actually felt quite… _happy_

The rest of the evening went by in a haze. He kind of remembered sitting at the dinner table, being fed by Oriana. And drinking water through a straw. Now he was lying in bed. Staring at the wall which seems to pulse like it had a heartbeat. He was staring at it until the wall found a solid shape and things started to feel normal again.

Just when Edward was about to climb out of bed the door opened and the woman who kidnapped him, and probably Oriana stood casually in the doorway.

“It’s been a few hours, and I think it’s time for your medicine,” mother said. She reached into her pocket and revealed the bottle again.

“N…no, please” Edward pleaded. He had a vague idea what kind of medicine the woman gave him and he feared for his brain, he needed to be coherent and plane an escape “I’ll do anything you say.”

Mother walked towards Ed

“then you’ll take your medicine” she said

“Anything but that…please…” Edward bit his lip and thought about his own mother ‘I’m sorry mom’ he thought. “please mom” he said eventually, looking at the woman in front of his bed

“you see, I’m not really convinced yet. And if I’m not convinced Oriana isn’t convinced and then…” she held up a pill “I really don’t want to take this out on your sister” she said.

Edward reluctantly opened his mouth and mother dropped the pill on his tongue, she gave him a glass of water and Edward took a big gulp, swallowing the pill

Mother gently pushed Edward down like a caring mother. But then started to shove her fingers in his mouth, looking for a sign of a hidden pill. Edward slapped her hand away, propped himself on his only elbow and looked defiant at her. “don’t do that,” he managed

Mother just smiled and pushed Edward down again. “I need to make sure you take your medicine honey,” she said and kissed him on his forehead. Edward wanted to slap her, but the drugs caught up on him and because the drug he took before wasn’t completely out of his system he was out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm sorry it took a while but I've been sick and writing while your head is about to burst doesn't work  
> it did gave me ideas for ed so there's that.
> 
> I am already writing chapter 3  
> also every chapter is Beta'd by Heartsns thank you! you are amazing!!

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Edward woke up with a dry mouth. He was disoriented, nauseous and he was cold, very cold. Slowly, he popped himself up on one elbow. When he felt his stomach would hold, he tried sitting up. Breathing heavily and blinking rapidly he looked at his room, or rather his prison cell. 

He saw black curtains on the wall across from his bed. Which meant there must be a window. He slipped from the bed and let himself drop on the floor. Disoriented and crawling with one arm and one leg proved a difficult task. After a lot of struggling he finally reached the wall. He turned on his side and clutched his stomach, feeling he was about to puke. He took a few slow breaths, and when his stomach settled down again, he sat down. He reached with one arm and peeled the curtain from the window. 

It was still dark outside and it was raining…hard but he saw pavement and other buildings. Resembling the ones at central. So, he was still in Amestris, probably not far away from where he originally was before he woke up in the bathroom. Slowly he balanced himself on one knee, he grabbed the window frame and managed to get himself up on his feet. Next, he tried the window. To his surprise it wasn’t locked, so he opened it just a crack. ‘Why is it open,’ he questioned. The blonde threw one last look over his shoulder watching the bedroom door for any sign of movement. “Stop being paranoid” Edward whispered to himself but not daring to make any more noise than that. He didn’t know if the window would make noise if he opened it fully, he didn’t know what time it was. Yes, it was dark, but it was also winter. For all he knew it was morning and mother could come in any time and give him more of those strange pills. 

He had to move fast. He threw the window open and of course the hinges screamed bloody murder when he did. But Edward didn’t wait if mother heard or not, he pulled himself up and over the window frame. Dropping not to gracefully on the pavement. The cold hit Edward at once and the rain had him soaking wet in an instant. His clothes were not made for winter or rain. And the linen shirt stuck to him like a second skin. 

He got up from his stomach and pushed his back against the wall beneath the window trying to get himself up on one leg. He actually managed it, but when he got up, he looked straight in the face of Mother. 

She tried to grab him, but Edward dove away and fell on his ass. Quickly crawling away. ‘I have to hide! I have to get away!’ he thought desperately. 

Mother looked furious. Her dark hair was framing her face and her empty dark eyes would haunt Edward if he hadn’t seen anything worse. She stepped back, disappearing in the dark room. 

Edward…stared. That look. That **_look_**!No one ever looked at him like that. Not even scar. 

Quickly as he could he threw himself on his knee and pushing with his one hand he again managed to get himself up on one foot. The rain and cold were a torture but it definitely helped sober him up. He hopped to the other side of the houses, he stumbled to a door and started banging, “please! Is someone there?! Please!! I need help… ** _HELP_**!” hoping someone was home and would open the goddamn door. That girl Oriana was still there, and he needed help, fast! 

But Edward never knew if his pleas for help would be answered. 

A small hand covered his mouth from behind, and an arm was draped around his throat. Then he was dragged backwards, Edward tried to balance with his one leg while clawing at the hand covering his mouth, but the arm pressed on his windpipe so instead he grabbed that arm and tried to pull it away. 

It was a fight he couldn’t win. Trying to keep his balance and getting enough air in his lungs proved a difficult task, how was he ever to escape this chokehold. 

He was dragged back to the house. He tripped over the threshold and saw Oriana next to the door but right before she closed it, he saw the door from across the street he banged on earlier open. An Older man somewhat in his seventy’s peaked his head out of the doorframe to the right and then to his left, not even looking at the house Edward was just dragged into. Ed’s despair grew when the door locked and the outside world was out of sight and definitely out of touch. 

Mother dragged Edward into the livingroom and dropped Edward on the couch, she then pinned him down with her knee on his chest. Edward grabbed her knee and tried to push the joint which was pressing painfully into his sternum out of the way not noticing her grabbing the bottle of pills from the coffee table 

When Mother grabbed his jaw, Edward realized what was happening “No, stop it,” the words came barely out of his mouth with the weight on top of his lungs, this time he tried to push her off of him 

“Open your mouth” mother sneered. She primed his jaws open and shoved the pill in his mouth. Then just like last time she placed her hand over his mouth and nose and started massaging his throat. She put the bottle in her pocket and then grabbed Edwards free hand holding it above his head. 

Tears fell down as Edward tried to struggle, he tried to kick. But the drug dissolved in his mouth and he could feel it go down his throat. 

He struggled more, but his movements were sluggish and he had trouble keeping his eyes open. Edward didn’t know if it was because of the lack of oxygen or the drug. But when Mother noticed his weak attempt to struggle, she let go with a smile and got off of him. 

“There you go, just relax and let the medicine do its job sweetheart”

Edward tried to reply but his brain couldn’t connect to his mouth, he mumbled something incoherent then closed his eyes in defeat. Feeling the intoxication of the drug 

She turned away from the limp boy “Oriana! What did I say about the windows!” she screamed at the girl who stood in the doorway.

Immediately he opened his eyes again. ‘No….no it is my fault…don’t…don’t blame…no…not her’ it was a thought, but again his brain didn’t connect with his mouth and again something unintelligible came out instead 

“I…I’m s…sorry Mother…I,” Oriana stammered 

“I’ll deal with you later! Go to your room!” Mother walked past the girl and went straight into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Moments later Edward heard a vague sound which could have been the shower, or was it still raining outside? 

Sluggish Edward turned his head, looking at the frightened girl. “s…sssssooo...y…” he hated this, he wanted to apologize properly. He wanted to grab her and go straight to mustang. And damn it he wanted to punch that woman. 

Oriana shook her head and began to fidget. “Why are you fighting her brother?” she asked, tears streaming down her face then she turned around and did as mother told, leaving Edward drugged out on the couch. 

Edward tried to reach for her, tried to call her… instead he fell limp and the world turned dark with the strangest dreams he’d ever had. 

Something woke him up but his brain didn’t work enough for Edward to understand what he just heard. He heard it again. His eyes flew open, his chest felt tight. That...that was a scream. 

Someone was screaming and crying, Edwards brain was slow and it took him a while to understand Oriana was screaming and crying. The dots connected once he heard her apologize to Mother over and over again. 

“O... Oriana” he whispered. He let himself drop on the floor and crawled to the door he heard the sounds coming from. 

He was just about to pound on the door when it opened. And two feet came into ed’s vision. Slowly he looked up and saw the angry face of mother who looked at him with her strange empty eyes “You,” she sneered. “Go to your sister and see what you made me do to her!” She stepped over him and walked straight to the kitchen. 

Edward followed her with his eyes. When he was sure she was gone he swallowed the lump in his throat. Still drowsy he wormed himself further in Oriana’s room. Just like the rest of the house the room had a dark interior, except for the bed. It was painted white and was decorated with colorful pillows and stuffed animals. 

Oriana sat in a corner of her room. Holding herself in some kind of comforting hug. She was crying, tears streaming down her face. But she didn’t dare making a sound. 

Slowly Edward dragged himself towards her and popped himself up against the wall so he could sit next to the crying girl. He took a deep breath. ‘Mother is right, this is my fault,’ he thought. ‘If I didn’t try to escape...’ 

He draped his left arm around her shoulders and immediately she buried herself inside his shirt and started to cry harder. Edward just held her in a one-armed hug. Trying to comfort her. He closed his eyes and leaned his chin on her head and without even thinking about it he started rubbing circles on her back, just like he did with Al when he was upset. 

Oriana eventually stopped crying and dozed off. When Edward was sure she was alright he stopped fighting the effects of the drug. He was still drowsy so he allowed the sleep to take over his body. Together they slept the morning away. 

Edward woke to a sore throat, he felt feverish and is arm felt strangely empty, when he looked at it, he noticed Oriana was gone. Under further inspection of the room, he saw a wheelchair not too far from him. He glared at it, then proceeded to crawl and wiggle himself out of the room. 

His back was killing him, probably from sleeping on the floor with his back against the wall but he didn’t care. He had to find the girl, what if that woman...Mother got to her again and again he couldn’t protect her? Thankfully the door was open, so he dragged himself over the threshold 

“Brother?” It was Oriana. She stood next to the dinner table holding a couple of plates looking shocked seeing Edward on the floor. She placed them on the table and rushed towards him. “Brother why won’t you use your chair?!” 

Edward glanced over his shoulder at the wheelchair. “I...ehm” he was at a loss for words. Why would she care after what happened to her...because of...well him? He also didn’t know where Mother was so he didn’t dare to break the role he was given, out of fear she would hurt the girl again. 

“Wait, let me help you,” Oriana said walking past him to grab the chair. She wheeled it next to him and helped Edward in the chair. 

Reluctantly Edward let her help. He even smiled at her in fake gratitude. Oriana smiled back and kissed him on the cheek. Then wheeled him to the livingroom and parked him at the head of the dinner table. She then continued working making the table ready for lunch. 

Edward swallowed hard his throat was killing him, and he felt worse and worse. He couched a little and started to shake. 

“Ed?” Oriana placed a hand on his forehead, “you have a fever!” She exclaimed, she rushed to his room and grabbed a blanket. “You shouldn’t go outside, and in that rain!” You didn’t put on dry clothes did you?” Her distressed voice reaching Edward’s ears.

‘Well sorry, I was trying to escape and save you,’ Edward thought, ‘and besides, getting a pill **_shoved_** in your face while someone was **_crushing_** your aorta and getting **_suffocated_** until you swallowed that damn thing...getting dry clothes didn’t cross my mind!’ Instead he shook his head no. 

Oriana draped the blanket around Edward and looked him in the eye with a worried expression. “Can I get you something?” She asked 

Edward blinked a few times. ‘Why is she so nice to me? After...’ he nodded. “My throat really hurts,” he said 

“I’m getting you some tea with honey, don’t move!” She hurried to the kitchen, leaving Edward behind. 

“I never got sick before,” he said with a smaller voice then he intended. “I’ve slept outside all the time, I got soaking wet before. I... I never got... sick...” a single tear escaped him, angry at himself he wiped it away. Just in time before Oriana got back. 

“I put some cold water with it, so you can drink it now without burning your mouth.” Oriana smiled at him while handing the big mug of tea. 

Cautiously Edward took a sip, it was sweet, the honey soothing his throat. He nodded gratefully at Oriana. She beamed, she actually beamed! She was so glad with something so small as a nod. 

“Oriana! Edward! Time for lunch” Mother stepped out of the kitchen, holding a basket with bread. She placed it in the middle of the table, then took a seat at Edwards left. Oriana took a seat on his right, across from mother. Everyone was quit, Mother pursed her lips and looked from Oriana to Edward her eye falling on the mug of tea in his hands “I see your Brother already started,” she said. 

“He is sick, his throat hurts, so I gave him some tea with honey,” Oriana explained.

Edward was about to defend the girl when mother just simply nodded. She then grabbed a bread, “time to eat,” she said. Silence again filled the room. Oriana and Edward complied and followed her example, even though Edward felt miserable, he was starving. 

He just finished his sandwich when Mother placed a pill and a glass of water in front of him. Edward stared at it and then looked at the woman “I already had one this morning,” he said, hoping... for something, anything! Sanity? He didn’t know. 

“I know, and now you get another one.” Mother simply said. 

“But I...” Edward was silenced when Mother slammed the table, she looked furious at Edward but then her eye trailed to Oriana who bite her lip and looked at her lap in fear. Edward followed her gaze and swallowed. He closed his eyes took a breath and opened them again. He didn’t speak again, he just... grabbed the pill and the glass of water. He placed the pill on his tongue and chucked the water. ‘So, no more physical force. But extortion,’ he thought bitterly feeling the pill go down his throat. 

“Open,” Mother commanded, and Edward obeyed, not risking hurting Oriana again. 

The rest of the afternoon went by in a haze and by the time it was evening Edward was passed out. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Beta suggested a change in scenery and more information about how Edward got kidnapped.  
> so I did. and this chapter is big. 7 pages long. 
> 
> I thought up a new Character. Detective James McCarter. he is my OC  
> just like mother and Oriana are.
> 
> thank you again Heartsns

**Chapter 3**

It had been a week. A week since Edward Elric, The Fullmetal alchemist disappeared 

Detective James McCarver stood in the alley, watching the street. It was raining hard. His Fedora Hat shielding his face from the cold raindrops. He put the collar from his Black trench coat up. Trying to save his neck. He was brooding, he hated this. A case which didn’t make sense. 

McCarver took a long, deep, audible breath. Then reached his right hand into his pocket and revealed a tobacco pipe. With his left hand he grabbed his pipe cleaner and ran it through the stem of the pipe a few times then tapped out the remnants of ash and tobacco. All the while keeping an eye on the street and the people walking by without really noticing him. 

He Put the pipe cleaner back in his left pocket and rummaged a while until he found his tobacco. He dropped a tiny bit of tobacco in the chamber, tamping it a bit with his thumb, adding a little more tobacco and again tamping with his thumb. He finished with a third pinch, but this time tamping with a bit more pressure. He was an expert smoking a pipe, he should be. He was smoking for years now. He could fill a pipe blindfolded. 

Placing the stem of the pipe between his lips, he put the tobacco back in his left pocket. Fiddling a bit in his chest pocket he grabbed his matchbox. 

Only now he looked at his pipe while lighting it. He took a few small drags until the pip was sufficiently lit. He then took a long drag and enjoyed the feeling of tobacco. 

The weather just cleared up when a military issued vehicle stopped in front of the alley.

Two people in the front seat, a blonde woman and man stepped out and at the same time two people stepped out from the back seat.

Automatically the Detective started to analyze the group. 

The blond woman looked fierce, not to mess with, she had her hair tight in a hairclip leaving her bangs out. Her brown eyes scanning the area for anything suspicious, she was tense and probably with good reason, given what had happened to one of the most prominent state alchemists. 

The blond man looked a bit like a goof, his hair a messy bird's nest on his head and an unlit cigarette between his lips. He immediately lights it when he was out of the car. But then small as it was. He scanned the area with his dark blue eyes. ‘ _so, the goof is an act_.’ James McCarver smirked at the thought.

Next was the two people who stepped from the backseat.

One tall and rather skinny, with a thin scruffy beard and spiky hair with a long lock in front of his face. He wore rectangular glasses and had hazel eyes. He straightened his uniform and clenched his jaw. 

Last was a Colonel, a young man, younger than the detective, his dark hair unkept on his head and falling over his eyes. It looked like he hadn't bothered to shave for a few days. He tucked at his white gloves. And only when he nodded, the whole company moved into action. 

The Detective took the pipe out of his mouth

“Thank you for meeting me here” Detective James McCarver reached out his hand. But only Meas took it and shook it. 

“Why are we here?” Mustang demanded. 

“This morning I got a phone call, from a local garbage man. He found something while going on his weekly rounds. I told him to wait for me. And I met him half an hour ago. McCarter took a drag from his pipe “I’ll need you to ** _identify_** something”. 

The whole party looked tensed 

Roy clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes ‘no!... Wait. Calm down Roy. He said _something_. Not _someone_ , get it together!’ the Colonel thought franticly

Meas grabbed his glasses and started to clean them while shaking his head no.

Riza looked away. Shut her eyes then turned back looking stoic as ever. 

Havoc took the cigarette from his mouth, and stubbed it out, he wasn’t even halfway done with it. But he looked paler than he arrived. He flicked it outside of the alley 

McCarter couched. “If you could follow me,” he then turned and walked a bit, everyone followed. Not knowing what to expect. 

The detective stopped at a waste bin and without a word he opened the lid with a loud squeak. 

Revealing the contents. 

For a moment Roy got sick to his stomach. Meas and Riza’s both looked shocked and Havoc covered his mouth. 

There. In the corner lay a red mass, undeniably Edward’s coat and Roy could see a glimpse of Edward’s Automail hand.

“We...We need...” Meas grabbed his glasses and started cleaning them again. “We have to secure the scene. We have to record everything and...” Meas pursed his eyebrows, “need a... a coroner” he almost whispered the last part. 

“There is no need,” McCarter said. and Meas looked dazzled at the detective 

Roy then got a closer look. He saw the coat and he saw the hand... but now that his mind was a bit more used to that image, he noticed something was off. Fullmetal was short, but not that short. The coat should be more...stuffed, for a whole body to be covered with it. “There is no body,” he said 

The detective nodded. Meas eyes darted back to the bin and he too noticed the lack of ‘body’ to the coat.

The detective held his pipe with his mouth and put on a pair of white gloves. He then reached into the bin and grabbed the bundle. And walked over to Roy “Seeing as you are the only one wearing gloves,” he stated and handed it to Roy Mustang. 

Roy frowned it was kind of...Well....Heavy. McCarter peeled the coat open and revealed not only the automail arm...but the leg as well. And Roy got nauseous again. Even without the arm, Edward should be able to escape and run from his kidnappers...but without the leg, he wouldn’t be able to go far enough or fast enough to outrun his pursuers 

“I know this might sound stupid, but I have to ask. Are these Edward Elric’s Automail limbs?” The detective asked.

Roy looked at the contents in his arms, he saw the arm plenty of times. “Yes!” He answered sternly. 

“I can provide someone better to confirm, his automail mechanic Winry Rockbell, as it is, she is on her way from Rush Valley. She should be here this afternoon.” 

McCarter nodded. He covered the limbs with the coat again and took the bundle from Roy. If you two could meet me at my office when she arrives.” He nodded at the company and walked out of the alley. Leaving Roy, Meas, Riza and Havoc behind. 

“So, he really is in trouble.” Havoc said rubbing his face.

“it seems that way,” Riza answered, she glanced at the bin and looked around. Looking for a clue the detective might had missed but finding none. 

“Let’s go back. I’m worried about Alphonse” Mustang said adjusting his gloves and heading to the car. 

Meas cleared his throat. He Looked from the ground to the walls. As if they could speak or give a clue of what happened to Edward. “Right,” he mumbled and he followed the Colonel back to the car, he in turn being followed by Riza and Havoc. 

Half an hour later Riza pulled up in front of Mustang’s house. A Narrow rent house in central. Four steps to reach his brown wooden door. Neighbors on both sides. It was a home with a small porch, but big enough to place two garden chairs and enjoy the evening summer breeze. 

He stepped out of the car. Then he turned around, facing the group. “After you pick up Miss Rockbell, you can drive straight to me. Then we all go together to the Detective,” he said.

“Sir?” Riza asked questionable.

“Alphonse couldn’t go with us this morning because of the dizziness. But he wouldn’t let Miss Rockbell out of sight after what happened to his brother,” Mustang explained “Besides, I’m sure he wants to know what the detective has to say.” 

“Yes sir.” Riza saluted and Roy returned one of his own. She then drove off while Roy grabbed his key and walked a few steps up to his front door and opened it. He walked in and closed the door, locking it for good measure. Seemed like Alfonse's paranoia got to him too. He didn’t remember putting on his gloves this morning. And yet he had them on. 

“Colonel?” 

Roy turned around, facing the hallway. It wasn’t much, it wasn’t homey. The walls were white. A small picture frame of his mother and father on his left. Like some kind of greeting whenever he came home. But now his greetings weren't empty anymore. Ever since Fullmetal failed to turn up for work... 

“Yeah Alphonse, it’s me” Roy answered. He took off his coat and his boots and placed them in the hallway closet next to the picture frame. “How are you feeling?” he asked while walking into the living room. 

Mustang’s original livingroom consisted of a couch, a fireplace, a small side table and his bookcase. Now however his floor was littered with paper, maps. newspapers and chalk. Somehow Alphonse brought in a coffee table. Mustang woke up one morning finding it in front of his couch. The table was full of books. Books about alchemy and investigations. On the couch sat Alphonse. Reading the latest newspaper, in particular the missing person's section. Alphonse had this theory That Edward was taken by a creep who liked kids with long blond hair. 

Mustang had to admit. That theory could work. A couple of blond girls were missing. And there’s the flaw in Alphonse’s theory... Edward isn't a girl. He tried to explain that to the younger Elric. But Alphonse insisted the kidnapper didn’t know at the time. Because of Ed’s long hair. 

Alphonse put the paper down and moved his helmed head to the direction of the Colonel. “I had a dizzy spell this morning, just like yesterday and the days before that,” he said. 

“Again?” Roy asked concerned. Moving to sit next to the boy. 

Alphonse nodded “They come in a regular basis. I can predict them, but not all the time. Like the night before last. I was so dizzy I couldn’t even sit upright and then that morning, I know I don’t have a body but that was the first time I felt...disconnected to my body,” the boy explained. 

Mustang nodded and thought back to when Edward failed up to work. He had expected him in the morning, but he didn’t show. Now that wasn’t strange, it happened more than he like to admit. But Fullmetal always came round noon. Roy would find him in the canteen eating by himself. He didn’t like eating in front of Alphonse, so whenever he could he ate alone and left his brother in the library. 

Sometimes Roy and the Team joined him. It depended on Edwards mood honestly. But that day...Edward wasn’t there as well. Still, Mustang wasn’t worried. But when he was about to go home that evening, he decided to call the boy. Reprimand him for not showing to work, Alphonse was the one picking up the phone. And when he asked for the little runt the boy on the other line went silent. When he did speak, blood drained from the Colonels face. Fullmetal left for work that early morning. 

He immediately called his team back to work and he called Hughes. But that morning they all were pulled off the case because of Conflict of Interest. It’s when they first met Detective James McCarter. 

The first two days Alphonse stayed in the military hostel. Which was odd because Mustang had expected for Alphonse to be looking day and night for his Brother. The third day Alphonse had called late afternoon. Telling him that he was feeling dizzy for quite some time now, and he was scared. That’s when Mustang realized. Alphonse was just a fifteen-year-old boy. Trapped in a suit of armor, scared and alone. Without second thought he drove to the hostel and took Alphonse with him. He Armored boy looked fragile, he had a hard time walking straight and had to use the wall for support.

Roy wasn’t an expert in soul binding. Edward was, but he suspected it had to do something with the older of the two Brothers. 

“So, what did the detective want?” Alphonse asked 

Roy cleared his throat before answering. “We...he found something, Edwards coat and automail limbs.” There was no use sugarcoating it, he would find out anyway. And Roy rather be him telling than Alphonse finding out. 

“His...his limbs?” Alphonse stammered. He froze. Quite literally.

“Alphonse! Hey listen to me! I promise you we will find him. And when Winry gets here we all go to the detective. She can look at the automail and tell us more. Alright?” 

“But without his limbs” Alphonse shook his head. And stared at the Colonel. He then nodded and grabbed the newspaper again. Trying to distract his raging and worried mind. 

That afternoon Roy, Riza, Alphonse and Winry stepped out of the car. Looking up at the police station they were about to enter. Like everything in central, the building was dark and gloomy. Winry preferred Rush Valley, Resembool was to boring. 

The four stepped inside and were greeted by the secretary. 

“McCarter is inspecting us,” Roy said. He was cranky and didn’t bother to hide it. 

“Dont attack my secretary Mustang!” McCarter said appearing from the hallway. 

Mustang simply ignored the man. 

“Follow me please.” The Detective invited the group to his office and closed the door when everyone was inside. “I didn’t expect so many people,” he said gesturing to the two chairs.

“I can stand.” Both Alphonse and Riza said at the same time. 

McCarter observed the suit of armor. “Are you sure? That suit looks heavy, you can take it off you know, you are safe here,” McCarter explained 

“That’s ok.” Alphonse said.

“You really don’t have to …" 

“Can you show me the automail?” Winry suddenly spoke when she saw the Detective was about to question Alphonse further. 

“Right.”McCarter walked to the closet and grabbed a brown paper bag. He emptied the contents on his desk. Placing the coat, arm and leg next to each other. He then looked over at the girl.

“Are these?” 

“Ssht,” Winry shushed the man and held her chin between thumb and wise finger concentrating on the arm and leg. She then grabbed the arm and studied it up close. 

Everyone in the room stayed silent. Roy knew they were Fullmetal’s, he also knew Winry recognized them immediately. But he also knew she was a skilled mechanic, not only recognizing her work, but also able to determine if the limbs were disconnected correctly. 

After a minute Winry turned around facing Alphonse. She didn’t say a word. But Alphonse understood, he stormed out of the office and stepped outside of the building. 

“Riza!” But Mustang’s orders weren't necessary. She followed the boy the moment he left the office.

Winry closed her eyes then turned around again. This time facing the Detective. “These are Edward’s, no question about it. You see these scratch marks at the latch? Some kind of tool was used. But I'm not seeing more damage to it. If Ed was taken, and if the automail was disconnected without his consent, there would be a lot more damage.” 

McCarter nodded and wrote down the information Winry Provided. “So you’re saying the automail was **_taken off_** with his consent?” 

Roy’s eyes shot to McCarter, and he was about to make it clear Fullmetal would never. But Winry beat him to it. 

She looked Furious at the Detective. “He would never! He would fight them with everything he has, he wouldn’t just sit back and watch while his automail would be disconnected like that!” 

She walked up to the Detective pointing Angrily at the man. “He hates being disabled and dependent. Furthermore, while it doesn’t hurt as much as connecting. Disconnecting isn't comfortable! Especially with all the damage to the latch, it would hurt as much because the nerves aren't disconnected properly!” 

The detective nodded again writing in his notebook. “So he would have screamed.” 

Roy was about to rip that notebook from his hands when McCarter looked up from his book to the two furious people in his office. “Sorry, I’ve learned you get more accurate information if people spoke from their emotion’s”.

Both Winry and Mustang seemed taken aback. “You could have just asked.” Winry mumbled.

The detective grinned. “Would you have said anything about Edward being disabled and in pain like you did just now?” he asked.

Winry looked away.

“More importantly, this information led me to this conclusion. Disconnecting automail like these were would have hurt. Edward would have made some kind of noise. 

Winry and Mustang nodded.

The Detective went on. “We found his personal items in central. A busy city with many residents, yet there are no witnesses, this would suggest he was unconscious when the automail was disconnected and when he was taken.” 

Mustang hated the Detective. He Hated him from day one when he and his team were taken off the case. But now that the Detective made this connection, he must admit, he found some respect for the man. Maybe he was good, maybe he could save Edward. 

Maybe he should give him some slack. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!  
> this chapter is a bit more heavy. it contains forceful drug use and a distressed Edward.
> 
> it has been a couple of weeks. I blame writers block and depression, sorry for that. 
> 
> as usual Beta'd by Heartsns

** Chapter 4 **

It was Wednesday morning. 

A week went by with every day the same routine. Mother would wake him at 8. Oriana would help him to the bathroom, where he’d be left by himself to clean up. Mother gave him 15 minutes before she sent Oriana to get him. She'd wheel him to the dinner table where they had breakfast.

Edward always sat at the head of the table with Oriana to his left and Mother to his right. And every time Mother would place a pill and a glass of water for him to take. The evening routine was much the same. Except he wouldn’t remember how he got into bed.

After the  ** third ** day of this routine Edward stopped pleading to not take the pills. He stopped because Oriana was the one who got hurt.

The  ** fifth ** day he took the pill without thinking about it.

This morning however, Oriana stood in his doorway, she didn’t help him out of bed, or to the bathroom neither, he was wheeled to the dinner table for breakfast and medicine.

It was the  ** seventh ** day, he  **_ missed  _ ** it. He looked at Mother questioningly. 

“we're to receive company,” Mother explained without looking at him. 

Edward simply nodded.

“Is uncle Rickel coming?” Oriana asked excitedly. 

“Yes darling, he is,” Mother said with a bright smile. “He'll come for your Brother.”

Oriana retuned the smile and went to the living room preparing breakfast for herself and Mother.

In the meantime, Mother took a rope and began tying Edward's left wrist to the side of the bedframe.

Edward looked from his wrist to mother and actually cooperated. Then, without a word he looked away. He learned not to question or fight her actions. Last time he did, Oriana was hit several times with a belt.

After she was done mother placed a blanket over Edward and proceeded to leave the room. She lingered in the door opening and turned her head just a fraction. “I was really hoping you'd cooperate more, then this wouldn't be necessary,” she said with what sounded like a sorrowful voice. Suddenly she straightened and left without another word. Leaving Edward questioningly behind.

It wasn’t long after that the doorbell rang. Edward couldn’t remember he'd ever heard the bell ring before. 

“Robert!” Mother exclaimed after opening the door.

“Uncle Rickel!!” 

‘Oriana sounded happy,’ Edward thought, ‘so she should be fine... ** I ** should be fine.’

“Hello, Oriana...it has been a while since I last saw you. Martha, it is good to see you again!”

‘So, that’s her name...Martha.’ Edwards eyes strained on the door where the sound of conversation came from. 

“is this his room?” Edward heard suddenly, his palm started to sweat, he heard his increasing heartbeat in his ears and his mouth turned dry. But only when he saw the doorknob turn did his hand start to tremble. When the door opened, Edward closed his hand into a fist to conceal and stop the trembling.

“Hello Nephew,” Uncle Robert said. He closed the door behind him and walked towards Edward. 

The man held a black briefcase, he wore a dark grey almost black suit. His dark brown hair was neatly combed, and he was clean shaven. His piercing dark brown eyes fixated on Edward.

“I’m not your Nephew,” Edward answered without much emotion in his voice or face.

“Oh?! I see what she means, you really are something.” Robert looked from Edward’s face to his feet and back again, giving Edward the shivers. 

“And I suppose Rickel isn't your last name? You don’t have a sister or mother?”

Edward blinked rapidly. ‘Was this a trick question? Or was this his ticket out of this?’ He had trouble thinking as his brain could only think back to the medicine that he missed this morning. He clenched his jaw and then nodded.

“And you are really adamant about this?” Robert asked.

Edward swallowed. He didn’t like the tone of Robert’s voice.

“I see,” Robert said almost studying Edward’s face. “I see,” he repeated. 

“There really is no other choice then, yes I see why she called me.”

He placed his briefcase on Edwards bedside table and opened it deliberately in Edward’s eyesight so he could see the contents.

Edward's eyes grew wider, his neck and shoulder muscles tensed, his heart beating so loud he was sure the man heard it. And he started to sweat profoundly. 

When the man took the syringe and vial out of the briefcase he blinked at the blonde as if he tried to sooth Edward. Then he injected the vial and drawled its contents into the syringe. 

“Now be a good boy,” Robert said as he put the vial away and held the syringe ready.

Edward had no clue what the vial contained, but he knew it wasn’t good, and he immediately understood why mother skipped on the medicine and breakfast that morning.

“No!” Edward started to struggle while Robert pulled the blankets away “Please! No! No! I don’t want it! NO! Please!!” But Robert ignored Edward's pleads, he grabbed his arm in an icy grip and plunged the needle in Edward's arm, emptying its contents. “ Nooo ! NOOOO! Tears streaming down his face as Edward started to breathing erratically. This man  **_ injected _ ** him with something and he couldn’t do anything. For the first time Edward was actually  **_ scared _ ** .

But while Edward was thrashing and screaming the drug did its damage. Edwards struggling became weaker and sluggish, his screams became mumbles. Under Robert’s watchful eye Edward became unresponsive. Tears still spilling down his face. And Robert  ** Smiled ** . **** "There, that wasn’t so bad now was it?” He turned and opened the bedroom door, then walked back to the bed, untied Edwards wrist from the bed and scooped the limp boy in his arms. 

Edward couldn’t move, he couldn’t even find his tongue to express his disapproval. The only thing he could do was nothing as the man carried him out of the bedroom, in the corner of his eye Edward saw mother rush to the front door. She opened it and the man carried Edward over the threshold. He then was placed immediately inside a van which was opened by another man. But by the time Edward was laid down in the back of the car seat, he was unconscious.

** …....... **

It has been a couple of days since Alphonse stormed out of the police station followed by Riza. They sat in silence on the stairs waiting for Roy and Winry. The detective had asked for Winry to stay in Central. Hughes offered his guestroom and even though Alphonse wasn’t all too happy about it she took the offer and Alphonse only agreed on one condition, she had to call him every morning and every evening. So now he sat in the chair next to the telephone on a Wednesday morning.

It was 09:00 when the phone finally rang. But Alphonse waited a few more times until he picked up.

“Mustang residence, Alphonse speaking.”

“Hi Al.”

“Goodmorning Winry! Are you're ok!”

Winry chuckled and played with the cord, wringing it around her fingers “Yes Al, I'm fine, listen you don’t have to worry about me, promise.”

Alphonse stayed quite for a minute, “but what if?”

“I can handle myself Al, promise. -”

“Brother was a trained Martial Arts fighter!” Alphonse interrupted “and a skilled alchemist, yet he was taken. I won't make the same mistake twice!”

Winry stayed silent on the other line.

“I'm sorry Winry, but I just can't lose you both. I must go and do more research. I'll talk to you tomorrow.” 

And with that Alphonse hung up the phone. He stood up and walked past Mustang, who at one point of the telephone conversation appeared and lounged against the kitchen's doorway.

Neither of them said a thing. Mustang turned and walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. 

When he walked into the living room, coffee in hand Alphonse was sitting on the couch looking through the newspapers. Every now and then he placed an article on a stash and went through another newspaper. Mustang observed him for a while, then he took a sip and walked to his study to read his own newspaper. 

He'd taken the day off; Alphonse wasn’t feeling well this morning. He fell unconscious, in fact. That’s how the Colonel woke up this morning. He was startled awake because of a loud bang. When he came downstairs the suit of armor lay motionless in the living room, books scattered around. Roy had no clue what to do, Edward was the only one who would know what to do. But just when he was about to call Meas, Alphonse came to.

He felt, by lack of a better description, disconnected to his body and was dizzier than he had been, worrying the Colonel. Alphonse had made him swear he wouldn’t say anything about it to Winry.

Roy sat down in his chair but couldn’t concentrate on the words, so he tossed the newspaper on his desk and rubbed his tired face before he rested his hand on his mouth and stared blankly at the wall. 

** …....... **

It was the second time Edward woke up in a place he didn’t know. He groaned and placed his hand against his forehead, he felt dizzy and disoriented, everything seemed slow, and his head felt stuffed with cotton. He looked around. And found he wasn’t longer in the home he was kept in for almost two weeks. He was sitting in what looked like a dentist chair, he wasn’t tied down and he was alone. Which was odd, but then something attracted his attention. Across from him was a desk, nothing special about that, but there, on that desk was a  ** telephone! **

Edward moved slowly, partly because he was still drugged and partly because he was afraid Uncle Robert, or whatever his name was would come in any moment. He slipped from the chair and balanced in his one leg, which proved harder. Everything spun around him and his stomach turned. But the desk wasn’t that far from the chair. He could lean forward and actually touch it. 

He used the desk to balance his bodyweight and hopped forward. He stopped and listened, when he didn’t hear anything, he grabbed the receiver, he looked at it and begged to whatever deity would listen to him and when he put the receiver to his ear, he heard a dial tone. He couldn’t believe it. They left him, untied and unsupervised with a working telephone! He clutched the receiver between his shoulder and ear.

Then with trembling fingers he dialed the number he remembered besides Winry's. When he was done, he grabbed the receiver in his hand and waited until the other end picked up. 

** …....... **

It had been an hour since Mustang disappeared to his study and he was due for another cup of coffee. He got up and stretched feeling his back pop satisfyingly. He grabbed his empty mug and walked pass Alphonse to the kitchen. “Find anything useful?” Roy asked the boy. 

“Not really, but there are a lot of missing people over the years, I just read an article about missing people who haven't been found yet,” Alphonse replied, he looked up just when Mustang exited the kitchen, new cup of coffee in hand. He sat down besides the boy.

“Al those people, missing for years, no one knows what happened to them, where they are... or if they... ever come back,” Alphonse finished his sentence almost in a whisper.

“Don’t worry, we will find him. Just because the detective told Hughes he's off the case doesn’t mean he isn’t looking for him. We all are. We won't give up.” Mustang said reassuring. 

Alphonse nodded, then stood up. He was about to reply when the  ** phone ** rang...

Without thinking much of it, Alphonse picked up, somehow expecting Winry, even though she called this morning already.

“Mustang residence Alphonse speaking.” ... “Hello?.. Who is this?”

“A... Al?!” Edward whispered. 

“ED! Ed where are you!” Alphonse almost teared the telephone cord out of the wall. Mustang jumped from the couch and stomped towards Al.

“Al! Give me the phone!” Mustang commanded sternly. Grabbing the notepad and pencil next to the telephone. Al didn’t move, so Mustang grabbed the receiver and pitched it between shoulder and ear.

“Al, I... I don’t know I... my head... I... don’t know... I,” Edward stammered.

“Edward! Are you injured?” Mustang asked immediately, writing everything down.

“I... I don’t know, my head... I... E... Everything is... S... So slow.”

“Edward, I need you to concentrate, its important. Are you injured?” Mustang asked again. "

For a few seconds Edward stayed quiet, Mustang tensed his jaw then swallowed and just when he was about to ask Edward again the boy spoke.

"N... No... I... They... They gave me... P... Pills... Injected m... Me... They... My... My head... I...”

“It's ok Edward, you're doing great. Can you tell me where you are?!” Mustang bit his lip and closed his eyes, willing himself to stay calm. Not only Edward needed to hear him calm, but Alphonse as well. The boy looked like he would snatch the phone right out of his hands.

“I...”

“What the Hell are you doing! Who are you talking to?!” It was a voice Mustang didn’t recognize. Then heard a small scuffle and what sounded like Edward falling 

“Ed?!... Where are you! Edward? Ed?! EDWARD!!” 

But all Mustang got in response was a chuckle... Then the line went dead. 

Alphonse immediately flooded him with questions. “Quiet!” Mustang snapped and wrote down the last thing he heard before the call ended. Then he called Meas, explaining what just happened. And when that call ended, he Called the Detective.

** …....... **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry fot the cliffhanger.   
> My Beta urges me to write the next chapter. I'm on to it! ill try to finish it ASAP


End file.
